


Der schwarze Magier

by tears_for_christmas



Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tears_for_christmas/pseuds/tears_for_christmas
Summary: In Trelopsis herrscht Angst und Terror. Es wird an der Zeit dies zu ändern!





	Der schwarze Magier

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine eigentlich ziemlich alte Geschichte von mir. Ich liebe sie aber immer noch. Und sie bedeutet mir unendlich viel.

Es hätte friedlich sein sollen, friedlich und still, in Trelopsis. Der weiße Zauberer hatte die Macht übernommen, nach 10 Jahren Krieg hatte er gewonnen. Aber weiß war nicht mehr Farbe der Reinheit und des Friedens. Weiß machte den Menschen Angst, es stand für Terror und Unterdrückung, denn der weiße Zauberer hatte Schatten heraufbeschworen, die die Menschen ausbeuteten und sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzten. Keiner getraute sich etwas zu sagen, denn auf Widerstand stand der Tod durch Folter.

Der weiße Zauberer schien keine Schwächen zu haben, keine einzige. Dennoch hatte sich der Mythos festgesetzt, es gäbe einen geheimnisvollen schwarzen Magier, der neue Zauberer ausbildete um das Volk zu befreien. Es gäbe einen Fluch der den Zauberer töten könnte und nur dieser Fluch könnte es. Diese Hoffnung war alles was dem einst so stolzen Volk geblieben war. Doch diese schwand von Tag zu Tag. Es war als würden alle Hilferufe vergebens sein, als würde der Magier sie nicht hören können. Das kleine Dorf am Rande des Gebirges war zum Wohnort des weißen Zauberers geworden. Die Menschen dort litten am meisten, denn der Meister selbst vollzog dort die Bestrafungen und er war grausam, grausamer als jeder seiner Lakaien. Mochte diese auch aus dem Schattenreich kommen, sie hatten Gefühle. Das Dorf heißt Merkura.

Genau hier beginnt auch unsere Geschichte. Sie beginnt mit dem Sohn des Schusters, Robert. Er hatte Jahre zugesehen wie sein Vater an den Grausamkeiten verging. Robert wusste, dass sein Vater sterben würde und mit ihm würde auch das ganze Dorf sterben. Mit dem seines Vaters hielt ihn nichts mehr dort, denn Robert hatte ein Ziel. Auch wenn er seinen Vater nicht mehr retten konnte, so gab es viele andere die er retten konnte und wollte. Robert hatte einen Plan, er wollte den schwarzen Magier finden und den Mythos wahr machen, er wollte den Fluch lernen und den weißen Zauberer stürzen. Dieser Mythos hatte ihn schon als kleiner Junge fasziniert.

Robert wartet in der Nacht nach dem Tod seines Vaters darauf, dass alle schliefen, dann brach er auf. Er nahm das Pferd aus dem Stall und ritt in die Nacht. Kurz bevor er das Dorf aus dem Blick verlor hielt er an und sah noch einmal auf seine Heimat herab. „Ich werde dieses Land retten, das verspreche ich!“, waren seine vorerst letzten Worte zu seinem Dorf, dem Ort wo er sein ganzes bisheriges Leben verbracht hatte. Laut dem Mythos fand man den Magier nur dann wenn man in den Finsterwald ging und ein reines Herz hatte. Dann würde der Magier den Weg weißen und ihn zur Erleuchtung führen.

Das Ziel stand also fest. Es war ein weiter Weg, denn der Finsterwald lag auf der anderen Seite des Gebirges, hinter dem Sternenozean und unter den fliegenden Bergen. Diese Reise würde wenn er die Nächte durch ritt genau zwei Tage und eine Nacht dauern. Doch er kannte sein Pferd und er war sich sicher, das die Stute dies niemals geschafft hätte also plante er 3 Tage für die Reise. Der erste Tag oder besser die halbe Nacht und den ersten Tag waren wohl der nervenaufreibendste Teil der Reise, denn er musste über enge Bergpässe und an steilen Abgründen entlang reiten. Als die Sonne sich gegen den Horizont neigte, war er gerade dabei sein Lager für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Er versorgte seine Stute Linoela und legte sich dann schlafen. Robert hatte Sorge gehabt verfolgt zu werden, doch wie es schien war der weiße Zauberer zu sehr mit sich selbst und seiner selbst Beweihräucherung beschäftigt.

Tatsächlich war es dem Zauberer nicht aufgefallen, dass jemand fehlte und die Bewohner der Dorfes hatten nicht vorgehabt etwas zu sagen, denn sie kannten Roberts Plan. Sie legten all ihre Hoffnung in ihn.

Am Morgen des zweiten Tages brach Robert mit Sonnenaufgang auf. Das Land hatte sich verändert, es war nicht mehr bergig. Er ritt ein paar hundert Meter neben dem Sternenozean. Noch nie hatte Robert diesen gesehen und er war begeistert, das Wasser sah aus wie der Himmel bei Nacht. Obwohl der rote Mond fehlte, hätte man denken können, dass die Sterne am Tag ein Bad nehmen würden und sich deshalb in den Ozean begeben hätten.

Trotz des Wunders neben ihm, lies sich Robert nicht ablenken. Er kannte sein Ziel und nur das zählte. Denn die Zeit drängte, je länger er brauchen würde desto mehr Menschen würden sterben, Familien würden zerstört werden.

Auch dieser Tag und die Nacht verliefen Ereignislos, selbst der dritte und letzte Tag der Reise fing so Langweilig an. Den Wald erreichten Pferd und Reiter am Mittag, doch auch im Wald passierte nichts. Die Befürchtung der Mythos wäre falsch drängte sich immer mehr in Roberts Gedanken. Sollte am Ende alles umsonst gewesen sein, hatte er diese Reise umsonst angetreten und würde er seine Leute enttäuschen müssen? Er wollte es nicht glauben und ritt einfach immer tiefer in den Wald.

Als er gerade aufgeben wollen, sah er er. Eine kleine Hütte, der Wald wirkte an dieser Stelle unnatürlich dunkel. Doch das was ihn auf diesen Ort aufmerksam gemacht hatte war, dass vor der Hütte leuchtende Buchstaben schwebten. „Willkommen Robert. Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet.“, schwebte knapp anderthalb Meter über dem Boden. „Bist du das schwarzer Magier? Zeig dich!“, Robert war ziemlich aufgeregt. Vielleicht war seine Suche doch nicht umsonst gewesen. Die Buchstaben veränderten sich, nun stand dort: „Ja, ich bin der schwarze Magier. Nenne mich Oz und nein, ich werde mich dir nicht zeigen. Denn ich weiß nicht wer du bist und ich kenne nicht deinen wahren Charakter.“ Robert war sprachlos, wie um alles in der Welt sollte er hier zaubern lernen, denn dass er das musste war ja klar. Die Buchstaben veränderten sich erneut. „Keine Sorge, du wirst lernen was du brauchst. Aber nun komm herein. Versorge dein Pferd und wir können Anfangen.“ „Aber wie wenn du dich nicht zeigst?“, man sah ihm an, dass er sehr verwirrt war. Was man ihm wohl aber nicht verübeln konnte, man sucht nach einer Legende und findet nichts als ein paar leuchtende Buchstaben. Vielleicht war er auch ein wenig enttäuscht.

Trotz der Enttäuschung folgte er und versorgte seine Stute. Die Buchstaben waren verschwunden, auch im Haus fand er sie nicht wieder. Dafür stand auf dem Tisch ein Festmahl, auf dem Teller stand: „Stärke dich, du wirst es brauchen.“ Auch wenn Robert zweifelte, befolgte er den Rat. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und aufräumen da lehrte sich der Tisch von allein. Vor ihm in der Luft stand plötzlich: „Ich sehe du willst bleibe, nun gut. Das bedeutet ab hier bist du mein Schüler. Dein Herz ist rein und dein Wille ist stark. Ich will von dir, dass du das Kaminfeuer anzündest und zwar ohne ein Streichholz. Du wirst dem Feuer mit deinen Gedanken befehlen sich zu entzünden, dann werden wir sehen was passiert!“ „Ich soll also nur daran denken, dass das Feuer angeht.“, murmelte Robert vor sich hin. „Ja“, kam die Antwort in Leuchtschrift. Ein kurzes auflachen von Robert war die Reaktion. „Dir entgeht also nichts, auch schön! Nur komm ich mir so langsam richtig blöd vor. Ich rede mit der Luft.“ Er wartete, doch nichts passierte. Also entschied er sich, sich seiner Aufgabe zu stellen. Robert stellte sich vor die Feuerstelle und betrachtete sie. Er schien ein paar Minuten zu überlegen, ob diese Übung ein schlechter Scherz sei. Doch er entschied sich es zu Probieren. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Holz und befahl ihm immer wieder sich zu entzünden.

Nach fünf Minuten war immer noch nichts passiert, Robert war so langsam kurz vorm verzweifeln. Er hatte Angst er würde weggeschickt werden, also fragte er: „Was jetzt? Allem Anschein nach kann ich es nicht.“ Vor ihm tauchten die Buchstaben wieder auf: „Du musst dich stärker konzentrierten! Am Anfang hilft es, es laut auszusprechen was du willst. Das stärkt die Konzentration.“

Robert war sichtlich erleichtert, er bekam eine weitere Chance. Er versuchte es also nochmal und befahl dem Holz: „Entzünde dich!“ Erst dachte er es wäre wieder nichts geschehen, doch dann flackerte es kurz und das Holz begann zu glühen. Es brannte nicht aber es glühte. „Das war sehr gut! Am Anfang schafft keiner mehr. Ich nehme dich als meinen Schüler auf.“, stand plötzlich in der Luft. Robert konnte vor lauter Glück nicht antworten. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er seine Sprache wiederfand. In der Zeit die er brauchte veränderten sich die Buchstaben erneut, sie formten die Worte: „Du musst mir nicht danken. Wir wollen beide den Frieden wiederherstellen. Ruh dich nun aus, deine Ausbildung wird morgen Anfangen!“

 


End file.
